vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kili Surtr Muspelheim
Summary Kili Surtr Muspelheim is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Kili Surtr Muspelheim Origin: Unlimited Fafnir Age: 16 Gender: Female Classification: D Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Can control dark matter which can be converted into any material or phenomenon), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can manifest souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual bodies), Intangibility (Can surrounded herself with a coating of her spirit, manifested through Ether Wind, making physical attacks ineffective against her), Causality Manipulation (Has a small portion of Yuu's authority which interferes with causality which gives her a slight upper hand against humans, however she can also use it to to interfere with her own fate, and thus kill herself), Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Due to being the same kind as Yuu, she survived getting killed by Loki's Code Lost which interferes with causality to kill his opponent) Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to Leviathan who did this with its anti-gravity manipulation) Speed: Subsonic (Can fly at 300 km/h and was able to intercept Bahamut's missiles mid flight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Island level+ Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Matter Generation:' As a D, Kili has the ability to generate and manipulate dark matter, a 4th-dimensional substance, transmuting it into various forms. *'Muspelheim:' Kili creates numerous small spheres of dark matter which project thermal energy, creating a field that incinerates anything that comes within its bounds. *'Laevateinn:' Kili creates a large flash of scarlet light which can be swung down like a sword, incinerating everything in its path. *'Biogenic Transmutation:' Kili is capable of using a limited form of biogenic transmutation by using herself as a blueprint, thus allowing her to manipulate organic matter, a complex task thought to be impossible for normal Ds due to the processing power required. Using this ability she has regenerated from fatal wounds. *'Code Lost:' An authority acquired after Yuu split the Authority between his mates. Code Lost allows the user to manipulate causality thus guaranteeing the death of anything with a human form. Kili only obtained a small portion of the authority which only gives her a slight upper hand against humans, however, she can use it to interfere with her own fate, and thus killing herself. *'Ether Wind:' An authority obtained from Yuu, with it she can manifest souls, harm spiritual bodies and make herself intangible. *'Code Neun:' An authority obtained from Yuu which is capable of banishing the darkness that is end matter. End matter is the darkness when all life and matter reach their end. Kili can use Code Neun against the people dissolved by end matter and bestow their former forms to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unlimited Fafnir Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6